


Take My Hand, Take My Whole Life Too

by godaceyuta



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Romance, ten has alzheimers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaceyuta/pseuds/godaceyuta
Summary: Johnny would give Ten the love that deserves because the latter has his whole life.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Take My Hand, Take My Whole Life Too

A honk from behind drew his attention back on the road. The street he was taking didn’t seem familiar to him but still continued to drive despite not knowing where to go. He kept on taking glances at both sides of the road wondering if the road he’s taking is familiar.

He decided to stop by on the side of the road because he doesn’t know where to go anymore. He decided to call his husband to ask for help. At the back of his mind, he thought of just asking the people around him but panic took over him and decided to ask Johnny instead.

Unfortunately, he can’t feel his phone in his pockets.

The passer-bys’ eyes are upon him as he frantically searches for his phone. “I don’t have my phone. Where is it?” He dug through his bag and checked the pockets of his jeans.

A cold sweat trickled down his face and wiped it away with his forearm. At his peripheral vision, he saw an officer coming towards him.

“Is there any problem sir?” The man in the blue uniform asked him, looking concerned. He seemed to sense Ten’s dilemma.

Ten was hesitant to answer at first but he thought that he had no other choice since his phone wasn’t with as of the moment. “I… I think I’m lost.”

“Where are you supposed to go to sir?”

When Ten mentioned the name of the place, the officers gave him a questionable look.

“Are you new in this place?” The officer assumed that Ten was new to the place that’s why he was lost. “Because that school sir is far away from here. You’re in the wrong way.”

“I-”

“Ten? Why are you here?”

He heard a new person behind but with a familiar voice. “Jaehyun! I was supposed to pick up Mark but I-”

“Do you need help?” Jaehyun somehow has an idea of what happened to know. He knew his friend’s condition too.

The officer stared at them and it seemed like he wanted to ask something but Jaehyun beat him to it. 

“It’s okay sir, I got this. I know him, he’s a friend of mine.”

“Are you sure you won’t need help anymore?”

“I can go with him.” Ten pointed towards Jaehyun and bowed in front of him. “Thank you so much, officer.”

As soon as the officer disappeared from their sight, Jaehyun turned towards Ten with a concerned look. Ten still looked like he was about to faint from nervousness. He guided Ten towards the car and opened the other side of it so he can drive instead of Ten because he seemed like he was not in his proper self to drive.

“Hey, Ten are you alright?”

“I don’t know.” Ten shook his head and his hands were restless. “I don’t know what happened.”

Jaehyun started the engine and motioned his friend to put on his seatbelt. “I can drive you home so you can rest.”

“Mark’s still in school. He’s waiting for so long. We need to fetch him.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll call Johnny. He said he’ll be home earlier. I’ll tell him to fetch Mark instead. You can relax now.”

o-o

Johnny came home earlier than expected on a Friday afternoon because they finished their annual project. He and his team really had 2 exhausting months and their supervisor told them they can leave earlier than their usual time to be with their family and makeup with the time they weren’t able to spend with them because of the busy schedule.

As he was about to place his bag on the couch, their landline rang.

‘Hello?’ Johnny answered.

_“Hello? Is this Mr. Chittaphon?”_

“No, he’s not here as of the moment. I'm his husband. May I know who’s speaking?”

_“Mrs. Lee, Mark’s teacher. H-”_

Johnny didn’t even let the other finish speaking first. “Why?! Did something happen to Mark?!” His mind went haywire and heartbeat turned erratic at the thought of something bad happened to their only son.

Hearing the rising voice on the other line, the teacher immediately tried to calm the frantic father _“Ah no sir, Mark’s fine. We were just wondering why Mr. Chittaphon isn’t here yet. He usually comes here on time but for the past few days he’s always 20 minutes late from their dismissal time.”_

Johnny managed to calm down a bit when he heard his son wasn’t hurt, but he is still bothered why Ten was late and where could he possibly be at this time.

“Oh. Okay. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. Thank you for the heads up, Mrs. Lee.”

As soon as he hung up the phone, Johnny took his phone from his pocket and dialed his husband’s number. He wondered what took Ten so long to pick up their son from school.

He heard a familiar ringtone from their living room. Ten left his phone on their piano. There’s no other way to contact him.

“He probably forgot his phone again.” 

He was starting to get panic and started pacing around. Mark is possibly scared that his papa wasn’t there yet and already getting impatient at his school. As for his husband, he didn’t want to think of it because it scared him but he probably lost his way when he was about to pick up their son.

“He doesn’t have his phone. Shit, what am I going to do?”

Johnny grabbed his car keys and made his way to the garage to fetch his son from school. As he was about to start the car, his phone rang and it was his friend, Jaehyun who was calling. 

“Hello, Jaehyun? I’ll just call you back, okay? There’s an emergency, Ten is missing.”

_“Calm down Johnny, Ten’s with me. I’m driving him home already.”_

“Really?” Johnny breathed a sigh of relief when he knew his husband is safe with his friend, but at the back of his mind, he was wondering why Ten and Jaehyun saw each other when the latter has worked this day. “Oh God, thank you so much Jaehyun.”

_“No, problem dude.”_

“I’ll have to pick up Mark first.”

_“Okay. I’ll tell him. We’re almost there.”_

“Is he okay? Please tell me he’s not hurt.”

_“He’s fine Johnny.”_

“Where did you see him? How did you-”

_“Calm down. I’ll tell you everything when you get home already. Pick up Mark first and drive home safely okay?”_

After a few minutes, Johnny reached his son’s school and spotted 2 figures at the playground. He was facing his son’s back as he sat on the swing while his teacher, he assumed to be Mrs. Lee was watching him. He went out of the car and called Mark.

“Hey, buddy!”

“Dad!!” The little boy slowly down the stairs and then ran towards his dad. He can finally go home and play with his toys or watch his favorite cartoons since it’s Friday already. “Where’s papa?”

Mark held his father’s hand and looked around if his dad came with his papa. A frown was painted on the boy’s features when he didn’t see any single sign that his papa was there.

“Papa’s at home, he needed to rest that’s why he wasn’t able to fetch you.” He didn’t want to tell what happened because he needed Ten’s presence first before telling him that he lost his way to his school because the child might think that Ten is still missing.

Just then, Mark’s stomach grumbled loudly.

“You’re hungry bud?”

The cute boy gave him an eager nod and pointed at the convenience store in front of their school. “Dad, I want choco pie!”

Johnny felt bad for his son that he waited so long that he already felt really hungry.

“Okay let’s go.”

o-o

Once Johnny finished parking Mark opened the car door and ran as fast as he could to see his other father.

“Mark, be careful,” Johnny called him.

But the kid didn’t hear and was already at the front door ready to go inside.

“Papa!! You’re here!!” Mark ran towards his papa and gave him the tightest hug he could ever give.

“Minhyungie!” Ten knelt and welcomed his son with open arms and hugged him tightly. He gave him smooches and pecks on his face. “I’m sorry papa wasn’t able to fetch you.”

“Dad said you’re not feeling well.”

“Well, yes.” Ten brushed the hair that covered his son’s eyes. He needed a trim already. He’ll take him to the nearest barber shop to have his haircut already. “Papa just needed a nap.”

“Ten!” Johnny dropped his car keys on the center table and went directly at Ten’s direction “Are you alright, love?” Johnny examined Ten’s body, checking if he had any bruises or whatnot.

“I’m so sorry for worrying you and thank you for fetching Mark.” Ten kissed his husband on the lips and patted his cheeks softly. “I’m fine, sweetheart.”

A voice from the kitchen interrupted them.

“He’s fine, I told you. Don’t worry.”

“Jaehyun! Thank you so much.”

Ten held Mark’s little hand and led him upstairs. “Go change your clothes now so you can take a nap first.”

Johnny gave his son and husband a kiss before they went to their room.

“Thank you so much Jaehyun, really. I wish you could stay first. I want to talk to you.” Johnny looked like he was about to cry. “I owe you big time.”

“No problem Johnny.” Jaehyun sat on the couch and Johnny sat on the opposite, facing his friend. The latter placed the pastries he bought from the convenience store for them to eat while he talks about Ten’s incident with Jaehyun.

“Go ahead. Eat whatever you want.” Johnny told him as he grabbed a piece of choco pie.

“Thanks.”

“I just want to know how and where did you find Ten?”

“Found him near my office.”

“What?!”

“Well, he told me that he was supposed to fetch Mark but then he said he got lost in his way. I felt like he got confused on his way. Maybe what he remembered is when both of you visit my office.”

So that was it. Johnny was right, Ten has started to forget locations. He’s already getting confused and lost.

“Is this the first time that it happened?” Jaehyun asked. “That he got lost in his way?”

“It is.”

_Oh\_

“Mark’s teacher mentioned to me a while ago that for the past few days, Ten always arrives late. He has never been late before.” Johnny munched on his third choco pie. “Maybe he was already forgetting which way to take or maybe he forgets he’s supposed to pick up Mark. I really don’t know yet Jaehyun.”

“Does Mark know Ten’s situation?”

“He has to know. I’m explaining it to him.” Johnny replied with a hurt smile. “He probably won’t understand most of it, but at least he has an idea.”

“What did he say about it?”

“You know Mark’s still young so he would ask questions like, did he get that because he is an adult. Or is it because his papa is stressed. He also said if it’s infectious that I might have that too.” Johnny shrugged his shoulders, “When I tell him what will happen to his papa at early stages he asked why does Ten have to go through that.”

“Mark’s a smart boy. I’m sure he will understand. And you’re right too, he has to know. He might get confused in the future when his condition gets worse.”

Johnny stared at Jaehyun with a blank expression and gave him a sad smile. The latter knew his friend’s heart shatter at his statement.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s alright. It’s inevitable anyway. I want him to know what’s happening to his papa. It’s going to be a surprise for him to see his papa’s behavior change before his eyes.” Johnny could definitely see what it’s going to be like when Ten’s condition becomes worst. He has read enough articles and as to what Ten’s psychologist has mentioned he knew it’s going to be hard and he needed longer patience. “I don’t want Mark to think that Ten doesn’t love him anymore when the time comes.”

“The forgetting of family members…” Jaehyun recalled, “That will be on later stage right? It would still take a long time. That’s what I remember when you told me about it.”

“Yeah, but I try not to think of that first. I just want to focus on what’s happening now.”

“Are you ready for it though?” Jaehyun asked.

“If the same thing happens to Taeyong, what will you feel? What will you do? Will you be ready?”

Jaehyun was taken aback with the sudden question momentarily, but he recovered quickly. “I’ll be scared of course. It’s going to be a tough situation but I’ll do my best for Taeyong because I love him.”

“Jung Yoonoh, I love Ten so much. You know that too well, right? I will do the best that I can for him because that is what he deserves.”

Jaehyun knew what his friend was talking about. He remembered how head over heels his friend was during their college days. He wouldn’t stop talking about him when he found out that they were both in the Photography Club.

“Mark actually asked me something the other night when I was about to put him to sleep.” Johnny suddenly disrupted his thought.

“What is it?”

“He asked me if Ten will ever forget us. I was taken aback, I didn’t know what to answer.” Johnny felt like pulling his hair out of frustration. He covered his face with both his hands. “God, I didn’t know how to explain it to the kid.”

 _I probably wouldn’t know how to explain it to Donghyuck when that happens to Taeyong,_ Jaehyun thought.

“That part I guess is the thing I don’t think I can tell Mark yet.” Johnny sighed with exasperation, his rested his head on the backrest of the couch and stared at the ceiling, he had a lot in his mind but didn’t’ know how to say or express it. He is usually calmed and composed but he already is frustrated. “When we found out about his condition, I always wondered every night, why him? Why Ten of all people? He’s too young. We still have a lot of dreams to pursue.”

Johnny felt overwhelmed by mixed feelings of being upset and somehow relieved because he finally was able to release his pent up emotions. He has never opened up to anyone ever since they discovered that Ten has Alzheimer’s.

“Ten has my whole life.” Johnny continued, still zoned out. “If the time comes where he won’t be able to recognize us anymore, I don’t know how much more I could take.”

o-o

Johnny stirred awake from his sleep when he didn’t feel a familiar warmth beside him. He sat up and saw Ten sitting on the edge of their bed, staring at the wall. He was a bit puzzled at why his husband is zoning out. He then suddenly remembered that one of the symptoms of his condition is being restless at night and sleepy during the daytime.

He lifted his head and glanced at the clock. 1: 25 AM it read. He was worried because this kind of pattern will ruin his body clock and might get sick frequently because he doesn’t have enough sleep.

When he sat beside Ten, the latter just gave him a small smile and once again stared at the pictures. Eyeing each one of them.

Plastered on their wall are pictures they took back then in college of each other, their wedding and their pictures with Mark. Their wall was covered with full of beautiful and their happy memories being a couple in college and a married one now. He remembered how Ten was so enthusiastic about designing their room when they bought their new house.

“Why are you still awake, love? Are you alright?”

“I’m so sorry about what happened earlier.” Ten pulled his knees to his chest, feeling apologetic once again for the worries he caused his loved ones. “It won’t happen again.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault, okay? Is that the reason why you’re still awake?”

“Not really. I just don’t feel sleepy yet.”

Ten rested his head on Johnny’s broad shoulders and hugged his right arm. 

“I’m so sorry for the troubles I’ll be causing in the future.” Ten whispered in a voice that trembled a little. He felt bad for the man but he knew that it can’t be helped because of his condition. “I’m really -” 

“Love, please stop thinking about that, okay? There’s nothing you have to worry about. I’ll always be here for you.”

Johnny wanted to reassure him that he will always be right beside Ten no matter what happens to him. He didn’t want Ten to get paranoid about what will happen in the future, but he knew where he’s coming from.

“I honestly don’t want to too, you know? I don’t want to think about it yet. It’s just that, I really can’t help to think about it. My condition’s getting worse.” Ten took a deep breath, his face buried in his husband’s arms and he tightened his hold onto Johnny. “I hope you won’t get tired of me.”

Johnny’s eyebrow furrowed. He didn’t want his husband to feel that way. “Ten, of course I won’t.” He grabbed Ten by his arms and made him face him. “I will never get tired of you because I love you so much.”

Johnny cupped Ten’s face and wiped his tainted cheeks. One of his weaknesses is seeing Ten cry. He always feels a pang in his heart whenever he sees him sad.

Ten’s eyes were bloodshot red and his tears started to fall already. Johnny always put him on a pedestal. He always makes him feel special. He’ has always been thankful to how caring Johnny towards him ever since. 

“Just in case I don’t get to say it in the future, I’ll say it now and I’ll say it as long as I can.” Ten cupped his face and brush his lips with his own, his eyes never leaving his husband’s. “I love you, Johnny. You and Mark, I love you both so much. Please always remember that.”

Ten knew what he will be experiencing in the future. He had his research about his condition. He knew that there is no cure for it. He knew that there are stages, he will be forgetful, having difficulty in performing his tasks, there will be behavioral changes and at the latter stage forgetting his loved ones. He felt his heart shattered into pieces because he knew he won’t be remembering them anymore when the time comes. The changes that he currently experienced are now getting worse than the ones he noticed before, it’s now more noticeable.

“Ten, I love you so much too.” Tears were already in his eyes, but he tried his best to look brave. He has always been good at masking his sadness anyway, but whenever Ten is involved, he just lets himself be his true self. The love of his life always brings out the best in him; telling him that he shouldn’t try to bottle up his feelings and just show what he truly feels. “I will always let you feel that, even if you won’t remember us anymore. My love for you will never change.”

“When I don’t remember you anymore, please always remind me everything about us.”

Johnny didn’t say anything. He just stared at Ten’s orbs and pulled him closer to his body and just listen to him intently.

“Please always tell me stories about us. When and where did we meet, how we started dating each other, what you liked about me, when did we get married, tell me about the places that we have traveled, everything about our son, when we adopted Mark, why is it Mark that we have chosen. Just tell me our story, understood?”

Johnny nodded his head and planted a long press on his forehead with his lips. “You don’t have to worry about that. I will always remind you of everything. I’ll tell you all those, love.” 

They stayed like that for some time. Feeling each other’s warmth. Johnny had his arms around Ten, his arms served as a shield from his husband’s fears. He wanted him to feel protected and feel safe around him.

“It’s really getting late now, love. Let’s go to sleep.” 

The feeling of the cold mattress against their backs made them relaxed. Ten threw his arms around his husband. He buried his face on Johnny’s chest and breathed in his familiar scent, his arms tightened when he felt Johnny hugged him back. He looked up at him and pressed a gentle kiss on his chin.

Johnny gazed down at Ten, their faces illuminated by the moonlight coming through the window of their room. Ten’s beauty never failed to take his breath away, his piercing gaze always touches his soul.

“I love you so much, Johnny.”

“I love you too Ten.”

Ten then buried his face back on the chest of his husband and hummed their song. Johnny continued it but with words now. _As for me all of my days I will spend them all with you. Loving you with love to last a lifetime._

They don’t know what their future holds, but one thing’s for sure, Johnny will cross all ocean to give Ten everything that needed. As long as he won’t give up on the love of his life, they’ll be together forever.

_e n d_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually planning on making a longer version of this (from the time where they got married, discovered Ten's condition up until whatever the fic takes), but that'll depend on the feedback of the fic tho hehe. Thank you much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are diamond ♥


End file.
